Halloweentown 5
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: My Halloweentown five


Chapter One

"Hey, hey, hey." Nineteen year old Cassie Dalloway screamed. She was in the middle of teaching her lesson when two of her students got into an argument and let their emotions take control over their powers.

She got into the middle of the two boys. She looked at them in the eye. The one was a green haired teen, fifteen years of age, the other was fourteen with brown hair and red eyes. Both warlocks needed a time out. "What is the matter here?"

"He called me weak." Charlie, the brown headed teen, responded.

"You are weak." Dennis replied.

"When you let your emotions take over, then you both are weak. You need to keep your powers in check when you use them. If we all let our emotions loose, this world and the mortal one would be very worse off." Cassie said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dalloway." Charlie apologized.

"I think we'll watch a movie tomorrow. It's a mortal movie called Carrie where this teenage girl, who was constantly made fun of and had a terrible mother, let her emotions take her power of telekinesis and kill hundreds of people." Cassie paused. "Everyone here will see it and if one of you fall asleep, you will be reprimanded." The bell rang. "That is all for today."

As the kids were leaving, her husband, Ethan Dalloway, came in. "How was class?" He asked, giving her a kiss on her head.

"It was fine up until a few minutes ago. Dennis called Charlie weak and they used their powers on each other." Cassie explained, putting her papers in her bag. She slung it over her shoulder.

"Are we having Marnie and Cody over for dinner tonight" The young warlock asked.

Cassie bit her lip. "I don't know. They were supposed to but Sophie called the other day and said they may not be able to."

"Why don't we visit them?" Ethan suggested.

"Fine, but we can only stay for a short while. I'm not sure about you, but I have a ton of papers to grade." Cassie informed him.

"Nah, I'm having them do a history project." Ethan replied.

They were about the leave when Professor Periwinkle, the new principal here at Halloweentown High walked in. "Ah, good you two are still here." she said. "We have a problem. We need two more teachers. Mrs. Steadman in P.E. lost her head, and Mr. Lantern in Potions retired." The elderly witch hung her head.

"We're going to visit Marnie and Cody now. Maybe we could see if they want to help out." Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, now that Cody became a warlock, he might be able to do P.E. and I know Marnie would just love to teach Potions." Cassie agreed.

"Fabulous. Take all the time you need to convince them." Periwinkle said.

"But I've got papers to grade." Cassie protested. "And I was going to show them a movie tomorrow."

"Well let's hope they're more then eager to agree."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thanks for having us, Mrs. Piper." Cassie said.

"It's nothing. You guys are like family." Gwen replied.

Ethan coughed and looked at Cassie. When she nodded, he began. "Teaching at Halloweentown High is amazing. You get to teach what you know to the younger ones." He stated. "It really is a blast."

"He's right." Cassie took over. "The kids are wonderful, and with Professor Periwinkle now the principal, things are more accessible." When Cody and Marnie looked at them, Cassie broke down. "Alright. Professor Periwinkle was wondering if there was anyway that you two could come and teach. Two of our staff members retired."

"I don't know. It sounds like a big job." Cody said. "What classes are there?"

"P.E. and Potions." Ethan replied.

"We figured that since you like sports, you could take that job and Marnie loves to make potions and use spells." Cassie added.

Marnie was about to open her mouth when Aggie Cromwell walked in. "Grandma." Marnie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give Ethan and Cassie some back up." Aggie looked at her granddaughter and her husband. "Since Cody is now a warlock, things would be so much easier if he helped. We could really use you."

Marnie sighed and looked at Cody. "It does sound exciting."

"If you want to teach, I'm right behind you." Cody squeezed his wife's hand.

"Perfect. We have to get back. I have a ton of papers to grade, but see Professor Periwinkle first thing tomorrow." Cassie said getting up.

"Thanks again for a wonderful dinner." Ethan said, slipping his coat on and then helping his wife with hers.

They were about to head out the door when Marnie stopped them. "Do you guys have any dragon's blood? We need it for a potion we're working on."

"Umm…" Ethan began, looking at his wife. "You were the last one to make a potion, do we have any?"

"Yeah. Stop by my classroom tomorrow. I'll give it to you then. It's room 321." Cassie replied.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"How's it coming?" Ethan asked, crawling in bed beside his wife.

"I'm grading the last one now." Cassie replied. She marked the ones that were wrong and set in on her nightstand. "Night." She reached over and turned off the light.


End file.
